


Capture the world

by orphan_account



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Traveling, a lot of descriptions of the sky, alternative universe, backpacking, fluff?, i don't know how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 22:43:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12443382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Kihyun + Minhyuk start travelling the world (and falling in love) as backpackers.





	Capture the world

Kihyun was on someone’s car who were good enough to give them a ride after walking around 5 hours straight. Passing other vehicles, maybe occasional cows and persons. The morning sky is mostly cloudy, deep steel blue-greys that mirror the hues of the highway. The engine vibrating showing how old the bodywork is, pushing up to the maximum torque in an attempt to continue working to get pass kilometer by kilometer, hour by hour. Minhyuk was having a conversation with the owner of the car about themes he didn’t care, distracted with the landscape passing outside the window until a question of the driver brought him to reality:  
“Is backpacking really worth it?”

He was 24 years old nearly graduating university and with many half time jobs as his body and schedule allowed. In that moment he was looking for a roommate to slip the rent. With that reason he met a guy who changed his life and constantly continue to do it. A student who had way too much energy with wild dreams and an aura that can force anyone he wants in. A student that come casually in his life. A pain in the ass, but, a worth pain in the ass called Lee Minhyuk. Living together they become friends, graduated university and continue to live together. He started working as a social photographer, Minhyuk as a kindergarten teacher.  
Life continue to be normal.  
But one question, one single question was enough to change everything. A question asked out of sheer curiosity one night in which they enjoyed the chill wind outside the balcony, drinking their Friday beer. One questions that wasn’t made to change anything. “Do you really like what are you doing?” it stayed in his head. He realized he didn’t want to take photos of bored birthdays of kids when they always choose the most boring shots, people that don’t appreciate their skills. He had one dream that, ingenuous, he thought would do after studying his passion, but he didn’t take in discussion all the things that come when you become an adult. He was a photographer who wanted to capture the world with his camera but too afraid to make it true.  
You can either go travelling, or sit in your flat wishing you'd gone travelling.  
When Minhyuk bring his idea of backpacking his mind was curious, afraid and excited of what could happen if he says yes. After some days of thinking before Minhyuk parted in his own, he accepted. That day he decided to heed the breeze called Minhyuk.  
He can’t help but wonder what would’ve happen if he didn’t accept the offer. If he would continue the job. The job he felt stuck with. If Minhyuk have started travelling alone without him. Imagine him at the other side of the world with 12 hours of difference from him. If when Kihyun was seeing the moon Minhyuk was seeing the sun, if when he was under the starts he was under the clouds, if when he started his day Kihyun was ending his. But nothing changes wondering because he is here. Here with him. Travelling.  
Of course, at first, he was scared, scared of leaving his little world. His home, his family, his only source of income, the country he lived since he was a child for a new country when he didn’t know the language, didn’t know the people, where he didn’t have a “home”. He was scared of the unknown.  
But, here he is, 6 months in this crazy journey. He is taking photos of all the magical things he’s experiencing. Created an Instagram account, updating it when he gets free Wi-Fi in a bar or station, to share it with people getting him a good amount of followers, always saying that he shouldn’t be content with something so banal but he was happy someone liked his photos.  
He had made friends with a lot of good people who helped them in this journey; other backpackers, a beautiful florist who teach them the language of flowers, a homeless man who were kind enough to share his shelter one night they didn’t have enough money for a motel room, and so many other people. He has eaten the best food of his life. Spent days snoozing on beautiful beaches. He participated in the most crazy expeditions (thanks to Minhyuk); spent hours or days hiking, running, swimming and walking. He spent a lot of time listening to music, getting to know new studio artist and street artists. He had sat on a roof, smoking and listening to The Beatles with a group of people he met that afternoon. He learnt about the funny, happy, sad, bloody stories of the countries and villages they went, sometimes from people who experienced it first hand, or who certain relative live it. He been shown to a waterfall by some kids, and give them in exchange some stories about things that happen to them and seen their faces light up with excitement or whatever emotion the story was about.  
Many things he wouldn’t forget: the variety food, the landscapes, the people he met; the good and bad, the cities, the buildings; the different architecture and the skies, especially this, the different skies.  
The sky is alive, growing at each passing moment, a constant changing canvas for the world to see. It can also bring emotions or to remind memories of a long ago past, or not that long. Some days it is a pure, uninterrupted blue that stretches seamlessly across the field of vision as the day of the beginning of their new journey. When the sun sets, as a child's painting, bright pinks and oranges piled on top of each other, with hanging cotton-candy clouds like the sky when their first kiss happened. At night, when the moon glows, giving the speckle of stars that fill the dark canvas with little lights, a guide light lessening the inky blackness of the night, as the day they camped in an empty field, the moonlight illuminating their skins in their first night of passion, skin with skin, a night he doesn’t regret not even one thing. The sky of morning, with oranges and yellows so intense that looks like the gods were angry and started a fire up there, that sky the first time was accompanied with new sensations, the touch of Minhyuk’s cold butt in his skin and his hair touching Kihyun’s nose. When it storms, the harsh glow of lightning illuminating the gathering piles of grey clouds that were angrily pushing against each other, chilly winds coming for every way like the day they have a fight for a stupid reason and were waiting for a bus, sitting in the stop 5 meters away for the other not looking at each other but slowly getting closer, both cold searching for human heat, ending close enough and meeting their glance surprising the other laughing at how they stupid their fight was. Or like now, gray and cloudy, close to maybe being the type described before, a sky that brings so many different emotions depending on the person and that not everyone can appreciate: Kihyun surely not, cloudy sky screams closer rain and rain is not his favorite weather.  
Under the skies, Kihyun has learnt about himself. Kihyun has learnt about Minhyuk. Kihyun has learnt to love him too.  
Of course, there are bad days, days when they are pass exhausted and hungry. Days when you think, at least for a second, of killing your company (especially if they have a stupid mouth and can’t really shut up not even one minute). The skin that was once so tender has more resistance to the roughness of the path. The walking gets a little easier with each rising and setting of the sun. Sometimes without the soreness of their soles there was time to appreciate the fragrance of the air, the sweet perfume of its surroundings that every week was different. The use-thinned and frayed straps of Kihyun’s blue backpack into his shoulders. Everything he owns is in there. The most important belongings. His passport and his precious baby; his camera. Maybe once this backpack had been weatherproof, but not now, now it was about as water resistant as a paper sheet. The zip got stuck sometimes, but it was all he had and needed.

That backpack this moment was sitting next to him in the crouch of the car. He grabs Minhyuk hand, looking at their interlaced finger. Follow Minhyuk was one of the best decision he had made. With each passing day he didn’t even miss the income, the salary, the work he changed for the stars and the various beautiful landscapes.  
Even though the initial question wasn’t for him, he answers:  
“Yes. Backpacking is really worth it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi this is my first serious fanfic so i would appreciate if you please destroy me with critiques. (also sorry if you see spelling/grammar mistakes, english is not my first language)


End file.
